Odium
by TheUnknownFuture
Summary: Ending up hating vampires, how will he survive middle school when five arrogant bloodsuckers ends up as his classmates? GOM x Kuroko! Characters may be OOC. First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Since I'm still brainstorming for Serial Killer, I decided to be stupid, and post up another story.**

**It's called Odium.**

**The paring is GoM x Kuroko.**

**Rating is T just to be safe.**

**Don't own KnB!**

**Enjoy ^o^.**

**/**

_I hated vampires._

_I despised them._

_Ever since that fateful day, my feelings of admiration, and awe turned into pure and utter hate._

_Yes, I despised them._

_...I had always tried to avoid them._

_They had formed a truce with humans, making them eligible to mingle with humans._

_But... they still drunk human blood. Couldn't they just drink animal blood instead, to preserve our race?_

_Many were still not used to this sudden change-having to mingle with predators would still scare them, definitely._

_The fear of the fact that those blood sucking creatures were so close, and could end your life immediately._

_However, some had worshipped these hateful creatures, due to their out of this world beauty, and talents._

_It was still shocking to see vampires in our society now._

_God, were these people mad?_

_It was such a short time ago that our society was still normal, and it has changed so quickly._

_It was quite tricky to pick out who were vampires, and who weren't, because they blended in so well._

_You could usually tell when, though. They stood out with their unique beauty, not looking a day younger._

_Women most likely wanted to be changed, but of course many were very unwilling._

_They did have centuries of knowledge. At least that helped in something completely useless (!)_

_To be changed, you had to be a blood vessel, but however, you must have regular amounts of blood from the vampire who is feeding from the blood vessel itself._

_Arrogant creatures thought too highly of themselves, and wouldn't let a mere human drink their valuable blood. Baka vampires, they are truly a useless existence in the world._

_To be honest, my hate for vampires was extremely strong. I wanted to avoid them all my life._

_So how come I was looped into having five irrational vampire classmates, in a coven called the Generation of Miracles, the strongest coven of all?_

_Was God cursing me?_

_**A/N: How was it? Should I continue?**_

_**Tell me!**_

_**Well, thanks for reading, and if you haven't yet, check out my other story! **_

_**Kira o**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Odium Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- Never will own KnB!**

**Rating: T to be safe~**

**Thank you to Insanity Owl, Aoi.C, bakachibi, AikahisakatuSeishin, Ak47reloaded, DeathBringer13, matrixim and darklight123 for reviewing!**

**To all those who faved/followed this, a big thank you to you: EvilTsukiMarrionette, AKF-chan, Attack-on-Levi-the-bae, BlackBeautyRose, The Red Bloody Scissors, relicchi, Lunakunaalna, starhunter9147, Kanikikyon, Mariepc, AkiahisakatuSeishin, HikariNekoo, Insanity Owl, Shannon Rei D. Summer, emoluvr108, Awesomeness2013, Riddikuluss, Caithlinn13, DcayZombie and Anna Glacia.**

**...**

_Generation of Miracles Coven_

"Ehhh? Why, Akashicchi?" Kise Ryouta complained half-heartedly.

_**Kise Ryouta. Vampire. Coven-GoM. Blond hair, golden eyes. Models part time. Usually cheerful and optimistic, but can be a sadist.**_

"Yeah, Akashi! Why do we have to attend a normal school, with humans?" Aomine asked loudly.

_**Aomine Daiki. Race-Vampire. Coven-GoM. Midnight sky blue hair. Tanned skin, mistaken for a ganguro. Likes gravure magazines (why should I include this?) and is a hot head.**_

"Oha-Asa said that we should follow Sagittarius' instructions because it would make our lives more interesting. So I don't mind going to a school, it would help us learn more about the society we have a truce with. Not like I care or anything." Midorima stated.

_**Midorima Shintarou. Vampire, GoM. Green, downright bright green hair, with matching green eyes. Avid follower of Oha-Asa. A tsundre.**_

"Ne~ Aka-chin? Will there be snacks?" Murasakibara asked innocently.

_**Murasakibara Atsushi. Vampire, GoM. Purple hair. Purple eyes. Obsessive of snacks. Freaking tall for someone that looks like a teenager.**_

"Yes, Atsushi, there will be many chances to receive snacks. Yes, Ryouta, Daiki. We are going to a normal middle school to expand our knowledge on humans. Why, are you defying me?" Akashi asked, his eyes glinting in sadistic amusement.

_**Akashi Seijuurou. Red, flaming hair, heterochromatic eyes. Leader of the Coven GoM. Vampire. Undeniably short (shhh!). Sadistic, and very sly. Make him your enemy... You probably won't last a second.**_

"No! Not a problem!" The two replied hastily, shivering from a chill down their spine.

"Good. We're going to Teikou. I hope this school will be worth my amusement." Akashi declared.

"Get ready for it tomorrow. Your uniforms are in your closet, and your bags are already packed. School starts at 8:30 am."

"Really? School uniforms? And why so early?" Aomine complained silently to himself.

_Well, they were soon to meet a person who truly intrigues them. _

_Little did they know that they were all connected. By a thing we call __**the red string of fate.**_

**...**

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who faved, followed and reviewed! It means a lot to me so a big thank you! To be honest, I'm not sure how this story will turn out, so your ideas will be very helpful.**

**You might already know I've injured myself, so it's a lot harder to write, and do things. School's also around now, so it will be a lot harder to get ideas.**

**To AkahisakatuSeishin, thank you! It might really be fate... Who knows (heheheheheh...) ;)**

**To bakachibi, I'm so glad you liked it! ****.**

**To Aoi.C, sure! I've updated, haven't I? Poor Kuroko, must be hard being the uke all the time... Ok... It's actually amusing...**

**To Insanity Owl, I was thinking about it, and I got an idea while sleeping, so I typed it up cuz I couldn't sleep. It's hard to do this stuff by myself, cuz I don't tell my friends that I do this kind of stuff. But, my spell checker can be a handy thing, specially cuz I make so many spelling mistakes(my teacher said I make too much mistakes in my work -_-||).**

**To DeathBringer13, I'm really happy you liked it, and here's the update!**

**To AK47reloaded, is it really getting interesting? Hmm, whatever. Here's the chap, so enjoy!**

**To matrixim, yay! I tried hard on a way to start this story, I stayed up way past my bedtime. **

**To darklight123, well, Kuroko is connected to all of them, like I said. There may be no determined pair except GoM and Kuroko, so don't worry. Maybe I should throw in Kagami, and Seirin...**

**Well, don't hate me if this story has no plot at all.**

**Kay, enjoy your day/night!**

**~Kira**


	3. Chapter 3

**Odium Chapter 3**

**Paring: GoM x Kuroko**

**Hope you don't mind, swearing used here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, it would all be based on the GoM and Kuroko, plus amusing scenes of Kagami and Seirin.**

**Rating: T**

**By: TheUnknownFuture**

**Big thank you to matrixim, Takucchi, AK47reloaded, DeathBringer13, Ebru Gunduz Lestrange, Kumiko-Walker, Shadowlove'scookies, AikahisakatuSeishin, Another observer of the world, otakufire1028, Kichou and Insanity Owl!**

**Thank you to all who faved/followed: Another observer of the world, D. Haiiro no otoko, Naenia99, Takucchi, blackrose1999, .wu, pinkprincess13, GreenLavender, Made2352, Ebru Gunduz Lestrange, Sanami78, , mitsuyo-chan, silver woman, melyco, otakufire1028, GreenLavender, Kichou and Lovely thoughts!**

_Teikou Middle School - 8:15 am_

**So this is Teikou... It's so fancy...**

Kuroko Tetsuya walked through the sliver gates at the entrance, admiring his surroundings. He had never expected to be going to this school, due to vampires attending here to.

Actually, most of the students here were vampires, and were actually centuries old. Hoping to at least meet some humans as friends, he walked onwards, and pulled open the door leading towards the entrance.

He was moderately early, with still some time to spare.

Something caught his eye.

Why were the shirts a different colour from his?

Most of the students were wearing crimson shirts, underneath their pure white blazers, with the school's prestigious symbol embroidered on it.

However, he was wearing a sky-blue shirt with his pure white blazer. The ties were the same black colour, and so was the rest of the uniform. The shirt was what stood out.

But taking a closer look at his surroundings, he pieced the parts together.

Blue was to symbolize the humans in this school.

Crimson red was to symbolize _vampires _in this school.

Only vey few were wearing blue shirts. He would have a lot of vampire classmates. **Great.**

Well, thinking about it, the principal of this school was a vampire, wasn't it?

**Great job in choosing your school, Tetsuya(!)**

Oh right, this school was famous. If you could manage graduating from school, you could get into any university you wanted to go to, and get any job.

It was a helpful and useful thing in life that everyone desired. The exams were extremely difficult, so it was very hard to get in. Most of the students attending were most likely rich, as Teikou would accept rich students, just as long if they have a high status in vampire society, or had money to pay for tuition.

Yes, the well off students were vampires. Most of the humans here were on a scholarship; it must have been hard to get in.

Well, he better survive.

He still wants to be an kindergarten teacher. It seems really easy to achieve, but he still needs a lot of funding to achieve it. He doesn't have that much money, so he needs to graduate.

Definitely.

_GoM coven - 8:15 am_

"Shit! I'm going to be late for school!"

A familiar voice could be heard from the corridors, echoing throughout the house.

Aomine dashed through the hallways, his school uniform shoved on hastily.

Running to the dining room, he slammed the door open, revealing a very calm leader, and three very impatient followers.

**Fuck! I'm in some deep shit now!**

"Daiki. Explain to us why you woke up late, making us late for school." Akashi calmly asked, sipping his tea.

"W-well, there's a reason for that-" Aomine replied, quivering in fear.

"Yes? About how you had sex with another woman, then fed on her, ending up making you sleep late?" Akashi answered for him, raising his eyebrow elegantly.

"W-wait, how did you know that?!" Aomine asked, shocked.

"Don't underestimate me, Daiki. I _am_ absolute." He replied.

"H-hai!" Aomine answered obediently.

"I can't believe you, Aominecchi! Are you cheating on all of us?" Kise accused.

"N-no! I needed to feed!" Aomine cried.

"You could have fed on one of us. But it's not like I care or anything, nanadayo." Midorima suggested.

"Mido-chin is a tsundre~" Murasakibara said teasingly, munching heartily on his snacks.

"Well, hurry up and fix yourself, Daiki. We're going to be late for school." Akashi commanded.

"Yes, got it!" Aomine replied.

"You don't need to tell me, I was going to do it anyway..." He mumbled underneath his breath.

"What was that, _Daiki?_" Akashi asked threateningly.

"N-nothing!" Aomine responded hastily.

He ran off, and packed everything away, and followed the rest to the limo which was driving them to school.

_Teikou Middle School - 8:25 am_

"Woah... Are you sure we're attending here, Akashi?" Aomine questioned.

"Yes, Daiki. Now hurry up, we've got to find our classes. There's only five minutes left before class starts." Akashi replied.

Two rushed to the class notice board, three took their time.

"Ne, ne! Guess what! We're all in the same class!" Kise exclaimed excitedly.

All nodded in approval, and they walked together to their class room.

"Ne, Akashicchi... Why are we wearing red shirts? And why are people staring at us?" Kise asked.

"Wearing red shirts mean you are a vampire. Blue shirts mean you are human. People are staring at us because we are from the strongest coven, and they recognise us. Stand up tall, and proud because you are a member of this powerful coven." Akashi explained effortlessly.

"Oh..."

**Thud!**

"Ow... I think I bumped into something..." Aomine complained.

"Sorry- huh?! There's nobody there!"

"Uno... I'm right here..." Kuroko raised his hand slightly to show his presence.

"Gah! When were you here?!" Aomine asked.

"I was here the whole time." Kuroko replied monotonously.

"Really, su?! I didn't see you, su!" Kise answered back.

"I'm not easily noticeable. Now, if you excuse me-" Kuroko was cut off.

"Wait. We want to apologise for our impoliteness." Akashi interrupted.

"But-" Aomine butted in.

"Apologise." Akashi commanded.

"Sorry." Aomine apologised reluctantly.

"It's okay..." Kuroko answered.

"Please excuse me."

**Hmmm. What an interesting human.** Akashi thought.

"Ne, ne, Akashicchi! He seems interesting! He totally has no presence at all!" Kise pointed out.

"He doesn't seem to have a particular scent either..." Midorima pointed out.

"...Yeah, I couldn't feel his presence, and couldn't smell him either..." Aomine stated.

"... I think he smells sweet... I dunno~" Murasakibara suggested.

"Truly interesting, hmm? Maybe we'll meet him again. Who knows..." Akashi said, amidst of the confusion.

_Yes, who really knew what fate had planned for them..._

?

**A/N: Miss me? I sure missed you guys!**

**Thank you so much for reading, and reviewing, it just makes my day (or night).**

**Kay, replies. (I'm doing this in no particular order)**

**To Insanity Owl, thanks so much for the long review! Sure, spell checker can be rubbish at times, specially when writing the names, but it's a lot better than going through the dictionary to look for a spelling of a word(somewhat useless and time wasting)! Hmm, plot... Usually good plots have a twist, but I think it's a pain... Whatever. If I manage to complete this story with no solid plot, means I can write more stories without much depth (you know when you have to write a quick story, but you plot is too deep, so it just leaves it hanging but you never come back and finish it? That happens too much.) I'll try though ;) Thanks for sharing, it really helps!**

**To Kichou, I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Anything particularly interesting about this update?**

**To Another observer of the world, I'm sorry it's so short! School = homework = deadline = stressful. I love updating and seeing responses though! Anyone else has troubles with school? Cuz I do ; share the pain- sharing is caring, after all!**

**To otakufire1028, sure I'll keep up the good work! Yay! I'll do my best to update! (I'm weird like this...)**

**To matrixim, I'm trying to get my sleep, but it's so hard to stop using my electronics during the night cuz I can't sleep. And I end up really sleepy, and regretting what I did...(I actually accidently fell asleep in Latin class once, but had to wake up. The teacher's voice is so boring...) Here's the chapter!**

**To Takucchi, haha, thank you! It does seem like they're flirting, and being rejected LOL. Well, they have been living together for years, so you can expect them to tease each other like that (though Akashi doesn't seem to be the type to tease or flirt...) Thanks for caring, and my injury's doing ok, though I'm healing reallllllly slowly...**

**To AK47reloaded, thank you! Well, I couldn't wait, so I tried to write this chapter as quick as I could. (God, my mum's singing nursery songs... She's way too old for that!) **

**To DeathBringer13, it's getting to when school starts, so of course you wanna know what happens. But it won't be any ordinary day...**

**To Ebru Gunduz Lestrange, I know! Hahaha, the GoM having first day of school! What will be their reactions when finding that they're classmates?**

**To Kumiko-Walker, here's the update! Sure the last chapter was a short update, but I hope this one's longer!**

**To Shadowlove'scookies, this is what happens next! Hope you enjoyed this one just as much you enjoyed the other! **

**To AikahisakatuSeishin, thank you for such a long review! I know, school stinks, but I'm not allowed to skip unless I have a fever. Sad, I will still have to go even if I had a broken leg (maybe not, but when it's been treated, I will still have to go... This isn't real, just a thought.) Loads of homework are coming in now, since we're in the second week now. Sure, I'll throw Kagami and Seirin in. Should make the tense atmosphere more amusing. I don't mind you responding, cuz all responses are accepted. Though maybe not flames, I'm quite emotional... I feel you, cuz Kuroko is freaking adorable! How can anyone say no to his puppy eyes?! Literally, I think I'm accident prone. I injured myself again! Sigh...**

**God, so sorry, I uploaded the wrong chapter. If you wanted to know where it was from, it's from my other story. **

**My sincerest apologies, and I hope you enjoyed the real update.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and feel free to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Odium Ch 4**

**Pairing : GoM x Kuroko**

**Rating T**

**Disclaimer : Don't own anything but the plot.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers/favs/follows!**

**Written at 11: 28 pm, forgive me, I'm sleepy... Zzzz...**

**Enjoy! (-_- zzz)**

The loud majestic chiming of the bell echoed throughout the school corridors, signaling the start of homeroom.

The Generation of Miracles.

Yes, where were they?

In room 1-A, the class for the students who had scored the most in the supplementary tests.

Inside, there were various amounts of males in the room, but not many females.

The humans clustered together in a group, avoiding the vampires in the classroom.

Choosing their seats carefully, they all stuck together, as a coven.

Many lust filled stares were directed to the gorgeous vampires, them exuding a completely different aura, setting them apart from the other vampires in the room.

The mahogany door suddenly slammed open, revealing their unfit, gasping for air, homeroom teacher.

Panting ever so slightly, he rushed to the blackboard to introduce himself.

"My name is Fusae Kahaya. I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. Now, onto attendence..."

Starting to call out names, the students started muttering.

"Ne, Akashicchi. Why does our homeroom teacher look like no fun?" Kise asked, twirling a strand of his golden hair around his finger.

"He looks like a dork... If I ask him if I can eat snacks in lessons he might say yes~" Murasakibara said sleepily.

"You and your snacks! Oha-Asa said that we should respect the upper figures for now, otherwise we'll be in danger from something unspecified. And we'll experience an interest towards an Aquarius." Midorima stated, gripping the rubber duck in his hand.

"...Kuroko Tetsuya? Is Kuroko Tetsuya here? ... I guess not."

Fusae - sensei scanned the room once again. Finding no one reacting, he marked him as absent.

**'Mattaku, and on the first day of school. These middle schoolers...' He thought to himself.**

"Excuse me... But I'm Kuroko Tetsuya..." Someone abruptly said.

"When were you there?!" Fusae - sensei asked, shocked.

"Since you got here." He replied expressionless.

**'You're kidding...right?' The whole class thought.**

They didn't even notice him! It was like he was invisible - a ghost!

"...Alright, Kuroko- kun. Just make sure you speak up so I can notice your presence in this room." Fusae-sensei told Kuroko.

"Hai..." He replied monotonously.

"Wasn't that the dude that bumped into me?" Aomine questioned.

"Yes, I believe so, Daiki. Kuroko Tetsuya, is it? Let's observe him for a bit, if he isn't any harm to us." Akashi suggested, glancing at the nearly invisible student.

"Pssh, as if someone as fragile as him can destroy us!" Aomine declared, his confidence growing.

Despite his fragile look, he looked extremely gorgeous, even if he was human. With clear porcelain skin, teal hair, and ocean pools, he was the epitome of a feminine boy. He had an extremely short stature, and had no visible muscles.

Long story short, he was what you would call... FREAKING ADORABLE!

"Satsuki would go crazy after him ; I'm so glad she isn't here today." Aomine said, giving a sigh of relief.

**Name- Momoi Satsuki. Vampire, somewhat part of the coven GoM. Pink hair, pink eyes, has an attachment to cute things. Has a extremely large bust, compared to many girls of her age. Childhood friend of Aomine Daiki.**

"I know suu! Momoicchi would love him, cuz he's so cute!" Kise chimed in happily.

"He looks tasty~ I'm hungry now~ Mine-chin, do you have any candy? I'm all out~" Murasakibara commented.

"Already?! Really?! I thought that bag of would last you the whole day!" Aomine cried in response.

"Well you were wrong, Mine-chin. Do you have any, Mido-chin?" Murasakibara retorted.

"No." He replied bluntly.

"Ehhh! Why Mido-chin, you always carry weird things~"

"No I don't. These items are the lucky items from Oha-Asa..." Midorima started to ramble about Oha-Asa.

"Aww, great, Murasakicchi! You just had to get him started on Oha-Asa!" Kise complained annoyingly.

"Silence, you all. We have our next period to go to." Akashi interrupted.

"Finally! What lesson do we have next, Akashicchi/Akashi?" The two idiots chorused.

"Combat. And stop your childish antics, we still have to prove that we are worth that No.1 title." Akashi commanded, for the sake of them.

"Ok..." The two chorused once again, excited to battle with their powers.

Supernatural powers were given to vampires that are eligible to have one, from the judgement of the Vampire Council. This was to prevent any weak vampires from damaging the vampire world, if they could be granted a extremely powerful power.

"... Wait, what are the humans going to do?" Aomine suddenly realised.

"They will be observing us, Daiki. To get to know all sorts of fighting types vampires have, of course." Akashi replied, not a glance towards the tanned vampire.

Nodding his head vigorously in acknowledgement, he shut his mouth, and stayed quiet.

Slamming the doors open, the strongest coven entered elegantly, being fashionably late.

Not being able to see the intruding boy, they felt somewhat sad.

Well, the lesson had started.

All vampires pulled out their weapon, being it physical, or elemental.

The one/team who would survive throughout this mini mad war would be labeled No.1 in the school, and given special privileges.

All wanted it ; who will die, and who will survive?

U_U

**A/N : Again, my sincerest apologies for uploading the wrong chapter. I don't actually have an excuse, I just uploaded it by accident.**

**Here are the replies for the reviews ( I love hearing your responses) :**

**To Another observer of the world, thank you! It's ok, because any response is accepted. I know, sometimes the chapters are short, but I like to try to update for you guys! I'm so glad you enjoy it ^o^! **

To zivyx, Kuroko hates vampires, and he doesn't know them, so he thinks that they are a bad existence in the world, due to something that happened in his childhood. The next chap will be in Kuroko's pov, so you'll get to know more about his feelings then.

To xxLucyxharemfanxxx, thank you! It's okay to ask random questions, they make me happy. Kuroko interests them so much because of his unique conditions, such as his weak presence. They've never met someone who has this kind of quality.

To hate1994, well you have to wait and see! Kuroko hates them, so he'll probably avoid them.

To KurokoTetsuya101, I'm so glad you like it! The wait is over, for now...

To Korunakuroko, there, there. The chap's been uploaded, so enjoy.

To matrixim, thank you! I'm trying to take care of myself, but at least I'm trying!

To Guest, I'm so sorry! I uploaded the wrong chap!

To Kichou, yes, I did! My deepest apologies!

To otakufire1028, wel, basically, Kuroko's aunt was one of the people that was murdered by the same person. She is not the lady that was recently murdered.

To hitomi65, thank you!

To Guest, yes, I did. I feel like you guys are interrogating me.

To AikahisakatuSeishin, so sorry! Complete accident, I swear!

To rosa, I can't understand Spanish that much, but it was an accident!

To Lunakunaala, again, I can't understand French, but I know I put up a chapter that belonged to a different story. My bad.

To mitsuyo-chan, yes I did! I'm so sorry! I'm saying sorry a lot (-_-l|)

Kay guys, I gotta go to Chinese school! Love you all, and see you next time!

Kindly drop a review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Odium Chapter 5**

**Paring GoM x Kuroko.**

**Rating T**

**Disclaimer : Last time I checked, I didn't own anything but the plot.**

**From now onwards, I will be replying to reviews by PM, so the authors note won't be so long :)**

**Thank you to my reviewers Zivyx, matrixim, Kichou, xxxLucyxharemfanxxx, Dream Bound Nightmare and KurokoTetsuya101! Have a cyber cookie! ;D**

**Thank you to everyone who faved/ followed this story! You guys have a cyber cookie too! ;D**

**Enjoy ~**

The vampires were in a miniature war.

Yes, a war. A battle for titles and respect.

This was ridiculous.

Vampires are foolish creatures. They want status, money and respect. What is the point of fighting it out if you are just decreasing your race?

This was a combat class.

Already, the teacher had told the vampires to fight; to position themselves against each other. This was only the first lesson.

My human classmates were quivering in fear of the sight that beheld their eyes. Only a few of us could withstand the blood spilling all over the floor.

The humans of the class were supposed to take notes of the fighting styles of the vampires because humans were to weak to fight against vampires.

This was why I was holding a clipboard, and pen, staring at the scene in front of me.

One particular team caught my eye.

The Generation of Miracles, huh?

They entranced every single person in the gym. Eyes couldn't be taken off.

Their style of fighting was elegant, not like some of the vampires here who were lunging, and injuring people with their supernatural power.

Their movements seemed lazy, bored and like that they were not paying any attention at all. Using physical weapons, they ruthlessly cut down 80% of the opposing vampires.

Their powers could go further, but they needed a powerful opponent.

They were holding back.

Many had been foolish and decided to battle them. The Generation of Miracles were individually split apart, far away from each other.

They were an asset to the vampire race - they were powerful enough to wipe out more than 50% of the world's population.

Blood was all over the floor, in all sorts of red.

No one had been murdered, but many were seriously injured.

My stoic face scanned the room, seeing how many were left.

16 people.

Wait, make that 15.

Another one was down.

Only the toughest of the toughest were left standing, but only one team could stand victorious.

It was 10 against 5.

The opposing team decided to mark an individual member of the Generation of Miracles.

It was strangely amusing in my eyes. They were foolish. The opposing team were like cubs trying to fight the kings. They were going to be pulverized.

I wanted them to win. No doubt they would win.

This was a strange emotion.

My usual emotion towards vampires was hate. They were the ones who murdered them. My family.

They were perfectly innocent people who had done nothing bad in life. They were the most caring, kind family a child could ever wish for.

The day on my 5th birthday still lingers on my mind.

_Flashback_

_"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Obaa-san! It's my birthday today!" A young, innocent boy excitedly cried, running hurriedly down the stairs._

_"Okaa-san? Otou-san? Obaa-san?" He asked, receiving no response._

_Walking hesitantly, he neared closer to the living room._

_Slightly peeking through the crack of the door, he managed to break out a small grin. He saw three silhouettes, which were most likely his parents. They were probably hiding to surprise him on his birthday._

_Giggling softly, he gently pushed the door and jumped out of his hiding place._

_"Boo!" He yelled._

_He looked around. Blood. Dark crimson blood, with the faint smell of copper lingering in the air._

_Red. Red. Red. Red. Red._

_He shook his head, pinched himself, trying to not believe it was real._

_... But it was._

_'It's just a joke, right? They're just pretending, not dead...right?' He thought, unable to accept his family's sudden death._

_He took tiny steps towards his mother, father and grandmother._

_He couldn't hear a thing._

_No light breathing, no heart beats, nothing._

_They were really dead._

_Taking a good look at his surroundings, it was unusually messy._

_Ornaments were scattered, some shattered on the floor. The snacks on the table were spilled all over the carpet. His presents were in irregular places- they were usually stacked into a neat pile on his birthday. _

_The room was rummaged, cupboards, drawers - god, someone had tried to open his present!_

_'The house was burgled.' That was the young boy's immediate thought._

_Nothing had been taken though._

_What in the world did they want?_

_The five year old went to check his mother, father and grandmother for any clues on the murderer._

_How did they die?_

_There were no signs of wounds that seemed dangerous - actually, there were none at all except the two little holes-_

_Wait. Two holes?_

_This meant that a supernatural killed his parents!_

_It couldn't be werewolves, they didn't bite people's neck, even though they did have fangs._

_Vampires. They were the only supernatural race that fit the description._

_Anger overwhelmed the young boy._

_His fist shook ; his admiration gone._

_He was all alone now._

_And it was their fault. The vampires._

_**End of flashback**_

Shaking his head at the painful memory, he directed his attention at the fight in front of him.

Only one was left, panting harshly, trying to inhale as much air as possible.

The Generation of Miracles were monsters. They crushed their opponents, and shattered their hopes and dreams, making them fear and hate their aspiration.

The last opponent collapsed, surrendering. The Blondie who was fighting against him smirked, and high fived the blue head. They have much more energy to waste, yet they were in a war just now.

What were they? **(Vampires -_-||)**

We were dismissed from class. I handed in my notes, and headed to my next class.

I stared pitifully at the bodies lying on the floor.

Nobody had bothered to help them. They were losers, who couldn't stand up.

The others did not care. Vampires are cruel creatures, who discarded their puppets after they became of no use to them.

An example was a blood bank.

If a vampire decides that the blood bank is no longer useful, they would kill them. It was a horrible way to die.

They were selfish creatures who only care about themselves and their survival.

I have had experience, so I know.

I don't trust vampires ever since that day.

I walked off, and headed towards my next class, Japanese History.

I hope there will be some humans to converse with.

I'm fed up of being around vampires already.

**A/N : So, how was it? This wa kinda like a filler chap, no GoM :'(**

**I wrote this on paper, and kept on editing it. I'm not the best writer so don't hate me if the characters are too out of character .**

**I've been quite busy lately, the teachers are harsh. Kids are being kidnapped around my area, so if I don't return, I might have been kidnapped O_O**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and kindly leave a review!**

**Feel free, pretty please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Odium Chapter 6**

**Kuroko x GoM**

**Unbetaed.**

**Enjoy :)**

**(^_^)**

The teacher rambled on and on as Kuroko stared blankly at the teacher in front of him. Lunch period was after this lesson, which was pretty interesting, but somewhat useless in life (**tell me a job that actually uses history except for those obvious ones**).

Kuroko let out a sigh, accepting the fact that he was going to be alone. He jotted a couple more notes, though there was really no point - there was only a few minutes left of that lesson.

The bell rang; the vampires rushing off with their super speed. Kuroko packed away his stationary and was just about to move, when he bumped into a muscular young man blocking his way.

Kuroko tapped him as politely as possible, but he was too immersed talking to other people, who were most likely his friends.

He didn't recognise most of the people there, if not all. The only familiar face was a short brunette with slightly lacking assets.

The male Kuroko bumped into turned around, feeling the light tap Kuroko gave him.

"Hah? Who the hell tapped me? Who was it?!" The red head shouted angrily, like a bear on rampage.

"It was me. You are blocking the way, could you move please?" Kuroko asked politely.

His face paled; his tanned complexion turning even whiter each second. "When were you here?! Are you a ghost?! You're definitely a ghost, right?!" He yelled, shaking Kuroko's petite body back and forth, vigorously.

"No, I am not a ghost. I did not magically appear out of nowhere, if fact, I was always here." The teal head stated back, calmly.

"Okay... You look so much like a ghost though..." He mumbled, unable to get over the shock. He backed away slightly, just in case if he had awakened a cursed ghost.

"Sorry about him, Kuroko-kun. He's usually like that." Riko glanced at the red head. "Ok, maybe not... Anyway, my name is Aida Riko. I'm in your class, and these are my old classmates."

"Aww, Riko, I can't believe you! We aren't just 'old schoolmates'! We're definitely more than that, right?" A tall male pestered indignantly, somewhat hurt by the statement. He dramatically placed his large hands on his chest, acting heartbroken.

After receiving a scolding for Riko, the rest of Riko's friends were introduced to Kuroko. Thank god they weren't vampires, Kuroko would be all alone by himself. They seemed to have an immediate liking to the teal head, showing fondness already.

They all went to the cafeteria. Actually, thinking about it, Kuroko hardly knew anything about the food they served for humans. Of course, the vampires were going to drink their preference of blood for their lunch.

"Woah, Kuroko, look! They have a burger joint here!" Kagami cried, no longer afraid of Kuroko. His eyes gleamed with happiness, like a child on Christmas Day. "Kuroko? Where are you? Nooooo- don't tell me you've disappeared?!"

Kagami dropped down on his knees, feeling like a failure. He was so sure he was going to be able to know where Kuroko was.

"Kagami-kun. I'm right next to you. And please shut up, you're creating a disturbance." Kuroko stated disinterestedly.

"Hahahaha!" Koganei laughed, overwhelmed by the scene in front if him. He knew Kagami was an idiot, and could make a fool of himself, but not this badly!

Mitobe gently parted Kagami's shoulder for reassurance. Hopefully, Kagami was dense enough to not know he had made a fool of himself.

"Ha-ha-ha... Nothing to see here - just get on with whatever you're doing!" Riko laughed nervously, trying to shoo away the strange, curious looks given from observers.

Once the drama had been sorted out, they were all forcefully shoved into the line courtesy of the surprisingly strong Riko.

"You stupid idiots! How could you embarrass us like that! I'm an embarrassment to the school now... How can I face them?" Riko moaned unhappily.

"There, there." The rest unhelpfully comforted.

"Well, try not to make such an embarrassing scene next time. Especially you, Bakagami!" Riko scolded.

"Hai~" they all chorused.

Kuroko felt happy. He had never been accepted like this before, giving him a sense of belonging.

After grabbing their order, the group went to find a table for all of them to fit on. (Gosh, the troubles.)

As the boisterous group sat down, they started to discuss about their day so far.

"Ne, did you guys meet the Generation of Miracles yet?" Riko asked, eating the burger in front of her heartily.

"The who?" Hyuga asked.

Riko, about to explain, said "The-"

"What's with that wacky name?! Who the hell came up with such a stupid group title?" Kagami interrupted, laughing his ass off.

"Don't interrupt me, Bakagami!" Riko shouted, and shot him a death glare. Kagami gulped nervously, pleading for some help through his desperate eyes.

"Yes, Riko, you were saying?" Kiyoshi asked, an eager look awaiting a response plastered on his face.

"Ah, yes. The Generation of Miracles. They are famous vampires, all in a five men coven, not including Momoi Satsuki." Riko explained.

"Momoi Satsuki?" The group asked, their eyes gleaming, waiting for a response (Well, except for Kuroko - he still has a blank face).

"Yes...Momoi Satsuki..." Riko gritted her teeth in annoyance, her body exuding a dark, dangerous aura.

The members of the team shivered, feeling a cold chill down their spine, some backing away from the culprit herself.

However, a strange noise could be heard amongst the growling (Riko) and chattering teeth.

It was chomping.

Kagami was stuffing his mouth with his (extremely large) pile of burgers, like a chipmunk shoving a load of food into his mouth, and expanding its cheeks in the process. Sometimes the sight of it can be cute (imagine, Kuroko with stuffed cheeks and an innocent face) but in this situation, it was not very appealing.

"What are you doing Kagami?" Hyuga asked exasperatedly.

"What?! I eat when I'm nervous!" Kagami cried.

"So basically, you're scared of Aida-san." Kuroko stated bluntly.

"It isn't that! How can I be scared of a B cup girl?!" Kagami blurted out.

Another dark aura oozed out of Riko.

"I-I-I mean, ha-ha-ha..." Kagami nervously laughed, quivering at the dark look Riko was giving.

"I'M SO SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!" Kagami yelled in fear.

"What? Stop staring!" Riko growled at the observers staring at Kagami, shocked by his sudden yell.

Riko then turned her attention to Kagami.

"Now... Kagami... Never ever mention my cup size ever again... Otherwise you will find yourself suffering to a horrible, horrible punishment..." Riko warned Kagami.

"Hai!" Kagami yelped in terror.

"It's not like you are off the hook though..." Riko muttered darkly.

"Ne, Kagami, should you really be eating that many burgers? You could gain weight, become fat and might never be able to play basketball ever again!" Izuki said in amusement.

"What?! Noooo, I still want to play basketball! There are so many more people I have to defeat out there!" Kagami cried in despair.

"Eat some salad then. It should help you lose weight." One of the freshman of the group suggested.

"...Yes, why not eat some **salad**, **Kagami-kun?**" Riko asked mischievously. She knew that Kagami despised salad. This was payback!

"Now, where's the salad plate?" Riko asked aloud.

"_**Sore wa sarada no sarada." **_Izuki said, handing the requested item to Riko. ( This is the salad plate)

The rest of the group stayed in stunned silence. Who would crack a joke now, of all times?

"Shut up, Izuki!" Hyuga shouted, and whacked him on the head.

The rest threw various items at poor Izuki, suffering from various bruises.

Everyone ended up laughing, seeing the funny side of the situation. The mood lightened considerably, getting rid of the heavy atmosphere.

After the ridiculous burst of laughter, they all cleared their plates, and headed off to their next class. Lunch break had passed surprisingly fast.

Riko and Kuroko walked into Japanese language, which was their next class.

This class taught about Japanese literature, grammar etc.

Many already knew of the Japanese grammar, but still listened as this lesson focused on it. Well, some of them. The rest were either doing their own thing, or sleeping.

Kuroko glanced at the clock, wishing time could fast forward, and end school already.

He was one of the applicants for Teikou's prestigious basketball team, for both humans and vampires.

He loved basketball.

It was a way of releasing the anger hoarded inside of him. It made him happy.

He was anticipating it; all his new friends were planning to join as well. Riko was planning to become a manager, seeing that she was most likely not going to have the job of the coach. Kuroko knew he was going to be in the third string because he had very weak stamina, and hardly had any specialities. Having a weak presence did not help, as it led to no one noticing him, and no one ever passed the ball to him.

Sighing to himself, he headed off to his next class.

'Only one more period to go,' Kuroko thought.

_**~Time Skip~ **_

_**Basketball Club, After School**_

The observations of the applicants had already ended, and the results would soon be revealed. There was an extreme amount of applicants, so it would take time to place everyone in a string.

Kuroko felt exhausted; he hadn't been able to shoot a basket at all. Very little actually managed to shoot all ten required shoots, all underneath pressure. Those who accomplished that were most likely put in the first string, and may be given a chance to play as regulars.

"Yo, Kuroko!" He heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Hello, Kagami-kun, hello sempai-tachi." Kuroko responded politely, still gasping for breath.

"Wow, Kuroko. Never expected you to be here. You don't seem like the active type." Kiyoshi stated.

"I love basketball." Kuroko answered plainly.

"Aww, Kuroko! You have such devotion to basketball!" Riko praised. "You should really come and join our gang; we're all basketball idiots over here!"

"I think I'd like to accept that offer, Aida-san." Kuroko answered, the slightest smile on his face.

Nosebleed.

Kuroko was so freaking cute!

Riko ran up to him and glomped him. "Kuroko, you are SO adorable! And call me Riko, ok?"

"Hai, Riko-san." He sweat dropped at the scene in front of him. They had massive nosebleeds, and some had fainted...

Well, this was the start of a beautiful friendship...

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I stayed up late just to finish typing up this chapter, just for you! :D**

**It's rushed, as the 11th (today) of February is my baby sister's birthday! She's one now! My birthday's nearing closer too, still pretty far away though ;P (My birthday - 1st March).**

**Tests are over! But... They're back again in March. Just great :'( boo to tests!**

**I've got a one week holiday starting next week. 3**

**Soon it will be Valentines Day (not doing anything that day) and Chinese New Year U_U I'm Chinese, so I celebrate it. Heehe, how much money am I going to get this year?**

**Please review! ( This is an order, not a request!)**

⌒**.**


End file.
